


Sweater Weather

by voidstuff (Schadenfreudah)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Vaguely Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreudah/pseuds/voidstuff
Summary: On a rainy, miserable day, all Goro wants to do is go home. Thankfully, that might be easier than it sounds.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> This was my piece for the Happy Goro Zine, a free, Goro-centric project put together by fellow Goro fans! It's available on Twitter for free download [here](https://twitter.com/HappyGoroZine/status/1212045881370959872?s=20).

_Tuesdays_ , decided Goro, looking up at the dark, swollen clouds with thinly veiled dismay, _are evil._

He’d been working on the set of a talk show located in some obscure corner of Yongen-Jaya for upwards of six hours, and though the forecasts for the day had been clear, it was evident that whichever newscaster he’d been watching this morning was a liar. Rain was already beginning to pelt down, leaving angry splotches on the sidewalk, and it showed no signs of abating anytime soon. It was unbelievably frustrating––he’d been so sure this morning that it wouldn’t rain, so smug, and yet despite all his promises to the contrary, it was indeed raining. Hard.

“Akechi-san,” one of the cameramen who’d helped with the shoot called out to him, one step behind the other crew members hurrying out the door. “Do you need to borrow a phone to let your parents know where you are? Surely you can’t be planning to walk to the train under these conditions.”

Goro fought the urge to scoff at the condescension and forced a bright smile onto his face. “Thank you, but I’m alright. I’ve been on-site at countless crime scenes; a little rain isn’t too bad.”

“Can’t expect any less from a hard-boiled detective, huh?” the cameraman said, shaking his head in disbelief. A woman–– _h_ _is girlfriend, perhaps_ ––nudged his arm, murmuring something under her breath, and he jerked his head in response, taking another step out the door. “Well, even if you don’t need the help, we all hope you get home safe. Later, kid.” With a salute of farewell, he let the door close behind him, leaving Goro alone in the darkened room.

With a sigh, Goro unlocked his phone and pulled up a map of the surrounding area. The closest train station was a good mile away, and there were only few cafés he could wait in within reasonable walking distance. It was bad luck that the show was shot in Yongen––anywhere else, finding an Internet café would’ve been almost too easy. 

A nagging voice at the back of his mind reminded him that there was _one_ place to go, but he quickly shook it off. Desperate times called for desperate measures, of course, but times were not so desperate that he needed to rely on such an embarrassing option. _No_ ––he would rather brace the storm than admit defeat. 

Tucking his phone into his pocket, Goro braced himself and pushed open the door, stepping out into the rain. He lifted his briefcase over his head and tried to prevent the rain from dampening his carefully coiffed hair as his face twisted into a grimace. It was miserable––cold and wet, he was shivering beneath his thin school blazer as he walked down onto the main road, rivulets of water dripping from the sides of his briefcase and wetting the collar of his shirt.

When he rounded the corner, eyes averted to his waterlogged shoes and mumbling curses under his breath, he bumped straight into something solid. Whatever it was, it was warm, and smelled like coffee beans and curry and––

_Wait a minute._

“Yo,” said Ren, mouth curled up into an amused smile. Stretched above his head was a familiar umbrella, yellow and polka-dotted. “Missing something?”

Goro scowled. _Of course._ “Shut up,” he hissed, but he ducked beneath the umbrella anyways to save his hair from further water damage. “You were just waiting for this, weren’t you?”  
  
“Yep,” his boyfriend crowed, slinging his arm around Goro’s shoulder as they walked further down the road. “I _told_ you it was going to rain. You should have more faith in me, you know––as the love of your life, I’m truly hurt that you didn’t trust my advice.”

Scoffing, Goro rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Coming from the person who let themselves get shot in the head, I’m pretty sure that’s the healthier option.”

Ren stopped in his tracks, umbrella handle clutched to his chest. _He looks like a nineteenth century maiden in a terrible painting,_ thought Goro, resisting the urge to smile. It was both terribly embarrassing and, despite everything, terribly endearing. “You _wound_ me,” he gasped, voice thick with fake emotion. “Both figuratively and literally––”

“The light changed already,” Goro interrupted, firmly resolved not to give in and laugh, and dragged Ren out onto the street. “Also, never make jokes in my presence again. You’re not as good an actor as you think you are, stupid.”  
  
Ren pouted as if he’d been kicked, but he wrapped his hand in Goro’s anyways as they walked down the road, fingers brushing over Goro’s knuckles with unexpected–– _but definitely not unappreciated,_ thought Goro as his cheeks warmed––gentleness. They went on in comfortable silence for a while longer, the soft patter of rain drumming against the umbrella over their heads, before Ren said, “I missed you today.”

“I was only gone for a few hours,” replied Goro, eyes darting to his boyfriend’s face. “And besides, I thought everyone was coming over to watch the Featherman premiere.”

Groaning, Ren tipped his head back. “This new season is _trash,_ ” he complained, mouth scrunched in an annoyed scowl. “I don’t think I’ve ever been so disappointed by the show––except maybe for season four, but we all know what happened there. The animation has seriously gone down the drain. Replacing the old team was such an obviously bad decision from the get-go; Yusuke looked like he wanted to die the whole time.”

Goro finally laughed, squeezing Ren’s hand. “If you had time to commiserate with Kitagawa-kun over the animation I can’t imagine you missed me _too_ much,” he teased. “I’ll have to watch later, though I’ll make sure it’s somewhere far, far away from you.”

“Rude,” said Ren, flicking Goro’s cheek. “I’m gonna kick you out of the Netflix account if you keep talking like that. Watching Featherman without me is a punishable offense, as the Ryuji Christmas debacle of ’18 has shown us all.” He paused for a second, contemplating, before his brows furrowed on his forehead. “Also, using Featherman as a distraction tactic… that’s low, Goro,” he exhaled dramatically, hand pressed to his forehead. “Isn’t a man allowed to miss his other half?”

Goro swatted him in return, cheeks reddening. “We’re in public, idiot,” he hissed, glancing at the several stragglers still wandering the flooded streets. “My special is airing tonight, so unless you want to be the new archenemy of my forum for the next few months, I’d suggest being a little quieter.”

Ren only smiled, bumping his shoulder against Goro’s. “How was the shoot?” he asked, changing the subject. “Usually you’d be ranting about the host’s dumb questions by now. Frankly, I’m shocked I haven’t heard a single Goro roast thus far today. I feel a little empty.”

“It wasn’t too bad, I guess,” said Goro. “They only asked me vague questions about casework, not anything overly specific or tedious. And they didn’t ask about the fans, which was a definite plus. Though, there was this _one_ PD who kept asking––” 

Snickering, Ren shook his head in fond exasperation.

“What?” demanded Goro, vaguely offended by his boyfriend’s sudden laughter. 

“No, nothing,” said Ren, hands in the air. “I thought maybe the production team would escape unscathed today, but if that _one_ guy was there, then of course we have to go off.” When Goro shot him a scandalized look, Ren bit his lip, still laughing under his breath. “Sorry, go ahead! Spill the tea! I’m curious now.”

“You don’t get to hear it anymore,” said Goro grumpily. “Hurry up––I can hear your shoes squelching from that puddle you’re standing in.”

They kept going down the road, hand in hand, and rounded the corner to the café Goro had found himself in nearly every day for the past two years. Light shone from within, and he could make out the faint sounds of his friend’s voices overlaid with Sakura’s booming chuckle. The sign, slightly crooked as always, swayed in the wind; rain dripped from the awning and smudged the writing on the chalkboard.

“Looks like the gang’s still here,” commented Ren, stepping out of the rain. “Wanna subject Yusuke to the premiere again? I’m sure Futaba’s been aching to rewatch.”

“Of course, although I’m confident it’ll be––as you put it––’trash,’” said Goro, following his boyfriend onto the dry patch. “Kitagawa-kun always does make the funniest expressions when he’s pissed off.”

Pushing open the door, Ren held it open for Goro, illuminating the darkened street with Leblanc’s warm lights. “After you,” he said with an exaggerated bow.

Stepping into Leblanc with a grin he couldn’t have suppressed even if he wanted to, Goro called out, “I’m home.”

And so he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/bombshellbrune) here!


End file.
